


Unmistaken Identity

by Branch



Series: Fine Print [3]
Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In bed with Shirogane, Akira contemplates all the reasons he enjoys it.  Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmistaken Identity

Akira moaned as Shirogane’s cock pushed deep into him.

It still made him flush a little to be spread out naked over Shirogane, straddling his lap, while Shirogane’s hands lifted him up and pressed him down to meet the slow rock of Shirogane’s hips. But it felt so good.

Shirogane leaned back more comfortably against the pillows and Akira’s headboard, eyes narrow and glinting as he pulled Akira down more firmly. Akira leaned against his chest, shuddering. The thick slide of Shirogane inside him made his toes curl and the heat of Shirogane’s eyes on him made his face as hot as his ass.

And that was pretty damn hot.

From the possessive grip of Shirogane’s hands on his hips, he thought Shirogane had probably talked to Kou today. That did usually mean Akira getting taken to bed, or taken somewhere anyway, pretty soon after. Hadn’t taken long to figure that out. He didn’t mind.

Shirogane didn’t hide anything, in bed.

And while Shirogane had him in bed, he was only seeing Akira.

Shirogane held him tight and thrust in deeper, and the curl of pleasure up Akira’s spine made it arch. Which only drove him down onto Shirogane harder, and he groaned, breathless. Shirogane had been fucking him like this, slow and easy, for what felt like forever and Akira was taut and panting with the overload of sensation. "Shirogane…" he whispered.

Shirogane smiled, slowly. "More?" His voice was deep and velvety and Akira had to swallow at the tone, let alone the question.

"Yeah."

He caught his breath a little as Shirogane laid him face down over a couple of the pillows, only to lose it again on a moan as Shirogane’s cock pushed back into him, cool and freshly slick. Shirogane was done with slow, and he pulled Akira’s ass up higher, holding him there, fucking him hard and deep and hot. Akira’s whole body pulled taut, back arched, legs spread wide, and he could hear hungry sounds coming from his own throat. When Shirogane’s hand closed between his legs he moaned out loud.

He still didn’t know how, but Shirogane’s hand, his left hand, did things to Akira he couldn’t even describe.

Instead he just groaned, wordless and wanting, as he came hard, pleasure raking through his body from head to toe while Shirogane drove into him fierce and sure. Shirogane’s low moan, answering him, made him shiver.

He made a soft sound as Shirogane’s weight settled over him, relaxed. Mind-blowing pleasure aside, these were the moments that made him so willing. The moments when Shirogane was at ease and content just to be with him. It felt good.

It felt right.

He lay, wrung out and panting, enjoying the feeling of Shirogane’s hands stroking over him, open and gentle.

After a while, though, he stirred. "Shirogane?"

Shirogane’s voice was soft. "Yes?"

"This pillow under me? This one’s yours tonight."

The snort of stifled laughter against his shoulder made him smile.

**End **


End file.
